New Team Mates
by werewolf242002
Summary: This story is basically based on two new team mates that join the titans to fight evil. BBHawk; StR; CyShadow. No Flames! R&R! Rated just in case.
1. Default Chapter

New Team Mates  
  
Note:I do not own Teen Titans or Hawk. I made Shadow/Laura Rae up please don't steal her. This is also a Ro/St, BB/Hawk and Shadow/Cyborg fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1: The meeting  
  
"Cyborg! Fork over the remote!" Beast Boy yelled. It was a typical morning in Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over the remote again while Raven meditated. "Dude! I haven't even looked at the TV yet!" Cyborg yelled back at the green shapeshifter. Beast Boy pulled on the remote harder. "YES YOU HAVE! LIAR!!" Raven started to get angry with her two-team mates as they continued to fight. "Beast Boy! YOUR SO!" "ENOUGH!!!" Raven yelled as her magic grabbed the remote from the boys hands and threw it towards the door, which just then Starfire and Robin walked through. "Morning my friend WHAMP!" The remote hit Starfire right in the middle of her forehead knocking her to the ground. Robin fell to her side. "You ok Star?" He asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran over to her. "Yes. I am well friends....but I did not know it was custom to throw remotes as one came through the door." Starfire said innocently. Raven shook her head and walked to the roof. BB smirked. "What's her problem?" Cyborg hit him over the head. "Us, dude." He said. Then the doorbell rang. Star fire got up and floated to the door. "Yes how may I help you?" She asked the visitor. "Hi. I'm here for to be a titan." The girl said. Starfire looked at the girl, she wore a green hoody that was cut to her chest and a tight black shirt with sleeves that went to her elbow and she wore a silver belt that had a purple jewel in the middle, and she also wore a long green skirt and black boots. "How did you find out that we needed a new titan?" Starfire asked the girl. She held out a flier. "This." Starfire took it and examined it then smiled. "Please come in....and your name?" "Laura Rae, but just call me Shadow." Cyborg heard them talking and yelled to Starfire. "Yo Star! Is it pizza?!" He asked. "No it is a new friend!" She yelled back as she showed Shadow to the living room. Cyborg looked at her, but couldn't see her face because of the hood. "Pleased to meet ya little lady." He walked up to Shadow and held out his hand. Shadow took it and lowered her hood to reveal she had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Cyborg's jaw dropped. 'Dang....she beautiful....' He shook out of his trans and smiled. Just then the doorbell rung again. Beast Boy smiled. "I got it!" He ran to the door to and opened it. " His eyes went to the girl that was in front of him. The girl was kicking a hacky sack up and down. "Hi...I'm...here...to...join...." She said as she kicked the hacky. She kicked it to Beast Boy who was a little good at hacky sack and he kicked it back to her. The girl wore a grey scarf and a red tank top, she had black gloves that went to her elbows, and she also wore baggy dark grey pants and very dark grey boots. She kicked the hacky sack back to Beast Boy who almost dropped it, but the girl dived and caught it. "Dropping a hackysack, is like dropping the American Flag itself! .....buuut....since you didn't know I took it that way, I'll let ya go." Beast Boy blushed. "So..uhh...what's your name?" The girl smiled. "Hawk." Beast Boy drooled a little. "Hawk...um Come in." Hawk nodded and walked in.  
  
That's Chapter one for you! Hope you like! R&R!


	2. Breath of Life

Chapter 2: Breath of Life  
  
Note:Again I don't own Teen Titans or Hawk and don't use Shadow.  
  
Shadow and Hawk sat on the couch and Robin walked in front of them. "Ok here's the deal. In the morning we will run a test to see which of you will be the new Titan. So for now you two can stay here for the night if you want." He said. "I don't have a place to go to anyways so I'll stay here." Hawk said. Shadow nodded. "Same here. It beats sleeping in the streets." Cyborg sadden a bit. 'She hasn't had a decent home?' Hawk sighed. "Or living by yourself in your old home." BB gasped. "Poor you! I promise you can stay here whenever you want." Hawk smiled. "Thanks." Raven sighed. "We really didn't need more idiots." Shadow and Hawk looked at her hurt. "Raven please. You need to be nice to both of them." Robin said. Raven turned and walked to her room. "Uh....She gets nicer once you get to know her." Robin said a little worried. Beast Boy yawned. "Well it's late let's get some sleep..." Hawk dived in front of the couch and laid down. "I call this spot!" Cyborg laughed. Shadow got two chairs and pulled them together and made it into a bed. "Goodnight Cy." She said as she laid down and instantly fell asleep. Cyborg blushed a little then walked to his room.  
  
Later that night after tossing and turning Hawk got up. 'Can't sleep.....guess I'll play hacky sack..' She thought as she walked outside to the rocks. She stopped and got out her hacky sack and played with it under the moonlight. Beast Boy snuck out and watched her and blushed. 'Wow...I have never met a girl like her before....Well maybe Terra, but Hawk is soooo much cooler.' He stepped forward a little and accidentally kicked a rock and it made Hawk turn around. As she turned she caught her hacky sack. "Who's there?" Beast Boy blushed and turned into a kitten. He walked towards her and meowed. Hawk smiled and picked the kitten up. "Aww your so cute.....whataminute...." She just now noticed that the cat was green. She gentle put the kitten down and backed away. "What the? A green cat!?" The kitten meowed again then turned human. "That's why they call me Beast Boy." He said proudly. Hawk stepped back and let out a scream. "WHAT THE!?......oh...it's just you." She calmed down and sat down by him. "Sorry I thought you knew my power." Hawk blushed. "No...I didn't know." A silence passed over the two. "So...uh couldn't sleep?" Beast Boy asked. Hawk nodded. Beast Boy blushed. "So..what are your powers?" Hawk smiled. "This." She held out her arms and blue blades came out of them. Beast Boy looked at her in amazement. "Doesn't that hurt?" He asked. Hawk shook her head. "No not at all. Want to test them?" She asked smiling evilly. Beast Boy jumped behind the rock. "I was only joking." Hawk laughed. Beast Boy blushed. "Oh hehe..." Beast Boy walked in front of her and Hawk pushed him into the water. Beast Boy came up and looked at her. "HEY!"Hawk laughed and dived in with him. She pushed Beast Boy under water and held him there. Beast Boy grabbed Hawk's legs and pulled her under water too. Hawk didn't get a chance to breath and inhaled water. She started to choke on the water. Beast Boy turned into a whale and brought her to the surface and laid her on the shore. "Hawk are you ok? I'm so sorry." Hawk coughed and looked at him. "No..it's ok...." She felt a little dizzy then everything blacked out for her. Beast Boy started to panic. "No..Hawk! Uhhh." He picked her up and ran inside. He ran to Cyborg's room and pounded on the door. "CY! CY! WAKE UP!" Cyborg opened the door and rubbed his eye. "What...it to early....Huh!? What happened!?" Cy saw Hawk and was now fully awake. "Please help her!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg took Hawk and laid her on his bed and reached for a machine, but it was stuck. "Crap! It's stuck!" He pulled on it. Beast Boy looked at Hawk. "I'll do it!" He got on top of her and leaned in close to her. "Dang if I can just.....oor..you can do it." Cyborg said as he saw Beast Boy about to give Hawk mouth to mouth. Beast Boy's lips finally touched Hawk's and he breathed into her mouth. Just after one breath Hawk's eyes fluttered open and widened as she saw Beast Boy. She pushed him away and blushed. "Gak!....ugh...." Was all she could get out as she breathed fresh air. Cyborg was rolling on the ground laughing. A sleepy eyed Shadow walked in. "What's going on...." "Beast Boy HAHAHAHHA gave HAHAHAHA Hawk HAHAHAHAHA Mouth to mouth!" Cyborg said between laughs. Shadow bit her tongue. "OH NO! NOT YOU TOO!" Beast Boy yelled at Shadow. She fell to the floor and started laughing hysterically. Hawk was now redder then her shirt and she walked out. Beast Boy looked at the two laughing and glared. "Thanks you two..." He jumped off the table and walked to his room. Shadow stopped laughing. "Well that was fun." Cyborg nodded. "Yeah..." After a few minutes of catching their breath Cyborg spoke up. "So what's your power."? "Shadow manipulation and elements." Cyborg smiled. "Oh it's late why don't you go to bed." He got on to his bed and fell asleep. Shadow got up and looked at him. She walked over to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Goodnight...." She walked out and back to the living room. Hawk had fallen asleep already, but was still red. Shadow laughed quietly and got into the chairs and fell asleep.  
  
sighs to much work! I wouldn't be surprised if I have a huge block on this for like months. R&R please! 


	3. The Test

Chapter 3: The Test

Cyborg woke up early the next morning. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at the two girls who were still asleep. "Morning y'all!" He yelled as loud as he could. Shadow shot up and tried to grab onto the arm of her chair, but missed and fell off the chairs. "WHA!! Ow!" She yelled as she hit her head on the floor. Cyborg sat there and started to laugh his head off. Raven sighed as she walked by. "This is pointless." She passed the idiots and walked onto the roof. Shadow rubbed her head. "Ow...that was a little mean don't you think?" She asked Cy. "Yeah...sorry for laughing." He helped her up. "So what's for breakfast?" After about 10 minutes Hawk shot up. "YOUR EVIL!!!....wha....oops..." She got up and sat by Shadow. "What did I miss?" She asked. "Me falling out of the chair and hitting my head." Shadow replied. Beast Boy walked in and blushed as he saw Hawk, but he continued to get his food. Starfire looked at Beast Boy confused. "Robin? Why does Beast Boy turn red?" She asked. "It's a blush Star." Starfire looked at Robin more confused. "Not now Star...it's too early." Starfire quite talking and started to eat. Cyborg turned and looked at Shadow and blushed. _'Why do I blush when I see her......do I love her?' _He asked himself. Cyborg's thoughts were interrupted by Robin. "Ok after breakfast we will start the test." Robin said. Hawk sadden a bit. "Ok......great...." She got up and walked out the front door and started playing with her hacky sack again. Beast Boy got up to follow, but sat back down. _'I want to tell her sorry....but I can't......'_ He thought. "So is the test hard?" Shadow asked. "I don't know. Raven and I will come up with something." Robin told her. Outside Hawk kicked her hacky sack and looked at the sunrise. "Yesterday had to be the weirdest day ever...." She grabbed her hacky sack. "....and...I liked it." She said to herself as she sat down. Beast Boy got up and walked outside. Shadow watched him go. "Will he be ok?" She asked. "Yeah...he does this every so often." Robin replied as he and Cyborg got up and walked to the training hall. Hawk looked at the water and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey...you ok?" Beast Boy asked. Hawk blushed slightly. "Yeah....I'll be fine..." She said. "Are you mad at me?" Hawk looked at Beast Boy shocked at his question. "No...Why would I. you saved me....I should be thanking you." Hawk said. "Good...I thought you hated me." Beast Boy said as he scratched the back of his head. Hawk hugged him. "No....thank you..." Beast Boy blushed and hugged back. "Your...welcome." Just then Hawk jumped out of his grasp. "The test!" She yelled as she ran inside. "Test?....OH!" He ran in as well. Hawk ran into the training hall and stopped as she saw the huge metal arena. "Whoa.......that things huge..." She looked at it and almost fell over. "Yep. Thank Cy here. He's been working on it for months." Robin said patting Cy on the back. Cyborg smiled. "So...what do you call it?" Shadow asked Cyborg. "I call it Cyborg's Robotic arena!" He said proudly. "Equipped with robotic arms and lasers and, basically anything you can think of!" Hawk's eyes went wide. "So your saying we have to go through that thing?" Hawk asked. Shadow elbowed her in the side. "Looks like fun to me." She said smiling. "DUDE! Why didn't you tell me about this thing!?" Beast Boy whined. "After you put a scratch on my baby you think I'd tell you about this? No sir." Cyborg told Beast Boy. Raven walked in and sat down. "Let's get this over with..." She said. Robin smiled at the two girls. "Ok who's first?" Shadow smiled. "Hawk wants to go first." Hawk shot a death glare at Shadow. "Ok...." She said as she walked up to the starting point. "On your mark!...Get set!...GO!" Hawk started to run through the arena. First she came across throwing disks, she got her blades out and started to swing them at the disks. She got hit with one, but it didnt stop her. Then she came across the robotic arms, she swayed back and forth, avoiding the arms. Finally at the end, it had 6 laser guns. "Oh no..." Hawk said as she ran through the lasers. She got shot on the back and fell over, but got back up and ran to the finish.  
Then Raven said, "1 minute and 56 seconds. Not bad." Beast Boy ran to Hawk's side. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah..." Hawk said as she caught her breath. Raven sighed. "Ok Shadow. Your turn." Shadow smiled and brought her hood on her head. Shadow smiled and took her place. "Alright....ready....steady....GO!" Robin yelled. Shadow smiled and ran through the course. The disk came flying at her, but Shadow didn't even move. Right when everyone thought the disk were going to hit her shadows came out of the ground and destroyed them. The arms swung around trying to hit her, but she touched one and sent lightning thought it short-circuiting them. Then the lasers started shooting and that's what got her. One lasers shot her shoulder and leg, but she made it through.  
"1 minute and 55 seconds...hmmm......both are good...." Robin said. "Team hang on while me and Raven talk." Both walked off leaving them alone. Shadow collapsed to the ground. "urgh! my shoulder!" She yelled in pain. Cyborg ran up to her and so did Hawk. "Yo....you alright?" Shadow winced in pain. "Yeah...just a scratch...I'll be OW!" She yelled as her arm started to hurt. Cyborg picked her up and rushed her to the hospital wing. Shadow stopped him. "No..it's ok." She said smiling. "WHAT!? Are you crazy? Your hurt.....whoa..." He looked at Shadow's hurt arm and saw it had disappeared. "How?" Shadow smiled. "I have another power that heals people. I don't want the others to know.....please." Shadow looked at him sadly. Cyborg nodded. "Ok...I won't tell."

Hawk was once again playing with her hacky sack. "I...hope I make it." She said to herself. Beast Boy waited with her and saw Cyborg and Shadow come back. "Yo Dude!" He yelled. Cyborg smiled and sat down. Robin came back with Raven and cleared his throat. "Ok the new member is......" Shadow leaned in a little and Hawk stopped playing hacky sack. "......both." Shadow sighed. "Oh YEAH!" Hawk yelled happily. Beast Boy smiled at Hawk. "It's going to be great working with you two." His eyes never left Hawk.

HAHAHAHAHA...ahem....sorry. Chapter 3 done! R&R please.


End file.
